


Сложнее, чем четверные

by Val_Ekkert



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Ekkert/pseuds/Val_Ekkert
Summary: Потеряв больше десяти баллов, конечно, начинаешь нервничать. И от нервов творишь... самые разные вещи.Вот только есть тот, кому более чем не плевать на твои нервы.
Relationships: Nathan Chen/Yuzuru Hanyu
Kudos: 15





	Сложнее, чем четверные

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам ФГП-2019, попыткам 4А от Юзу посвящается.
> 
> РПФ-дисклаймер: текст является плодом фантазии автора и не имеет к реальности никакого отношения.

Он стучится. Конечно же, он стучится. Стук условный, и Юзуру знает, кто стоит в коридоре. И открывать не хочет, настолько не хочет, что это нежелание ползёт по его пояснице противным зудом — вдобавок ко всей сегодняшней боли. Ползёт дальше, выше, доходит до лопаток, сводит плечи. Стук повторяется — четыре и три коротких удара. Словно обороты в каскаде. Сссволочь.

Почему сволочь — Нейтан, если эти позывные они придумали вместе, Юзуру думать не хочется.

Зуд нежелания впускать Нейта охватывает уже грудную клетку, Юзу резко рвёт ворот футболки и вскакивает с постели. Подобные ощущения накануне произвольной — очень некстати. Так что если он откроет — может, пройдут.

Распахнуть дверь спокойно, а не злым рывком, у него получается в последний момент. Мог бы сейчас хвалить себя — мысленно бы сказал: «Молодец».

Своего лица Юзу не видит, а эмоции на лице напротив распознать не может. Чёрт, надо бы прекратить так торчать: один в коридоре, второй в номере… вряд ли в отель пустили журналистов, но папарацци вездесущи, зачем им лишние… лишнее…

Нейт теснит его внутрь номера. Он ниже, но шире в плечах и вообще как-то немного мощнее, так что приходится отступить — чтобы сесть обратно на кровать и услышать писк электронного замка. Дверь за собой Нейтан, не будь дураком, закрывает сразу.

Он подходит почти вплотную, и зуд нежелания сменяется горячими искрами раздражения. Юзу и хочет, и не хочет, чтобы он был здесь. И непонятно, что делать — то ли уткнуться ему в толстовку, то ли приказать убираться, но в таком случае Нейт может поинтересоваться: «А зачем ты тогда мне дверь открывал?» — и будет прав.

Как же это всё сложно. Сложнее, чем четыре оборота.

В ответ на мысль ноет спина, конечно же. А ещё Нейтан касается свисающей чёлки кончиками пальцев, и Юзу вскидывается — с ума он, что ли, сошёл, у них произвольная завтра, чёрт-те что может выйти, если сейчас…

— Угу, вижу. — В голосе Нейта — тщательно отмеренная доза насмешки: небольшая, но заметная. — Хотел спросить, успокоился ты или как. Понял, можно не спрашивать.

На языке роятся ответы, один другого злее, один другого растеряннее. Лучше бы плечи зудели. Или там… в общем, лучше — не все появившиеся слова. Поэтому Юзуру молчит. Молчит и отворачивается — глупость, но от пальцев Нейта идёт тепло, он будто чувствует это кончиками волос, хотя и знает, что это невозможно. А никакого тепла — от Нейта — Юзу сейчас не желает.

— Спрашивать о моём состоянии — с твоей стороны… благородно. — Юзу не сразу вспоминает подходящее слово на английском. — Но мог бы смс прислать.

Нейт в ответ тоже молчит какое-то время. Потом пожимает плечами:

— На смс ты бы не обратил внимания. А так — у тебя никогда не получалось.

Юзу хмыкает почти против воли. Да, действительно, как бы он ни пытался — у него и впрямь никогда не выходило игнорировать Нейтана. Впрочем, это правильно: безразличие — это сброс со счетов. Сбрасывать со счетов именно Нейтана — невозможно.

— Зачем ты?..

Ну вот. Это он всё-таки спрашивает, хотя меньше всего желал произносить именно такие слова. Замолкает быстро, но Нейт, естественно, его понимает.

— Узнать, как ты.

Ответ поражает Юзу своей простотой, хотя и может содержать в себе скрытые смыслы. Поражает — и неожиданно злит: чёртов Чен, всё-то у него просто, и квады, и аксель, и дорожки, и Йель, и прикосновения, и вот слова… 

Вслед за злобой приходит досада — на себя, на четверной аксель, на французов с их забастовками, из-за которых вчера пришлось сидеть в КиКе одному, на тринадцать баллов разницы после короткой — тринадцать, конечно, лучше не придумаешь — и, разумеется, на Нейтана. И всё это смешивается в такой горячий коктейль, что ни зуд, ни искры не идут с ним ни в какое сравнение.

— Узнал? — Язык словно чуть-чуть деревенеет, голова опускается, и Юзу видит перед собой только руки и край толстовки Нейта — хорошо хоть не той же, что на тренировке. — Всё?

— Нет, не всё, — звучит сверху прохладным тоном, и несмотря на свою прохладу, он становится именно тем язычком пламени, что поджигает в Юзу эту мешанину чувств, заставляя взорваться:

— Нет, всё! Чтоб тебя, я в порядке, Гислен приехал, аксель я не прыгну, доволен? Мне тебя не достать, разве что ты завалишь каскад, но ты не завалишь, сейчас не Олимпиада, и я _в порядке_ , уйди, бога ради, уйди, я не могу тебя видеть, ты ещё не понял?..

Наверняка его речь звучит для Нейта странно, неграмотно, а то и вовсе комично. Ему плевать. И ещё больше плевать на то, что он, вопреки своим словам, вцепился Нейту в предплечья — наверное, больно, судя по тому, как у самого сводит пальцы. И на чужое сбившееся дыхание. И даже на боль в спине. И на то, как хлопает дверь в коридоре.

Но на последнее, видимо, не плевать Нейту, потому что сразу после этого хлопка он резко вырывает руки. Так резко и с такой силой, что Юзу качается вперёд, едва не утыкаясь головой ему в живот. Выпрямляется — и замирает, наблюдая за тем, как Нейт подчёркнуто медленно и спокойно оправляет рукава.

— Тебе своих синяков мало? — Его взгляд скользит куда-то вниз — понятно, смотрит на почти согнутую спину. — Решил мне наставить, чтоб не так обидно было?

Юзуру вскакивает, и Нейт отступает на шаг, на два — и вдруг ухмыляется, ухмыляется так, что трижды клятое сердце дёргается как-то неправильно. Или наоборот — очень правильно. Юзу помнит примерно такой же кульбит при просмотре короткой Нейта на американском этапе, когда у того прядь волос перекрыла лоб. Захотел бы он специально такое сделать — не смог бы, и неважно, что за подобное не ставят уровни.

— Подожди пока что, — говорит Нейт сейчас, не прекращая ухмыляться. — Уговор помнишь? Завтра я у тебя выиграю, вот и будешь… метки свои ставить. Синяки там или что. А пока — оставь мне мои руки, а себе — свою спину.

Юзу как-то отпускает. Или просто на вспышку минуту назад ушли последние силы, так что их не хватает даже на возмущение. Или на восхищение, или даже на возбуждение от одного только обещания Нейтана. Он снова садится, сцепляет пальцы в замок, чтобы задавить ладонью о ладонь желание коснуться растрёпанных кудрей. Он помнит их на ощупь. Мягкие. Пружинят. Скользят между пальцами, удобно натягиваются…

— Уходи. Пожалуйста.

Он слышит шаги и жёстко приказывает себе не бросаться вслед. Хватит, за один день он уже превысил лимит по глупостям в несколько раз.

— Ухожу, — бросает Нейт от двери. — Знаешь что? Выспись.

Створка мягко касается косяка, пищит замок, и из коридора доносится приглушённое ругательство. Кажется, на русском — Юзу пару раз слышал это слово в Крикете от Жени и Кати, когда у тех подолгу что-то не получалось, но спрашивать о значении не стал. Что-то подсказывало ему: не стоит.

Юзу падает лицом в подушку, даже не закидывая ноги на кровать. Нет, это невозможно. Нейт невозможен, происходящее между ними — невозможно. То есть, совсем. Действительно невозможно, а не как четверной аксель. Он — возможен, нужно только разогнаться сильнее, и тогда… тогда…

Хватит. Гислен запретил ему думать об акселе, и был прав. 

Но теперь думать получалось только о Нейтане. Только об их… отношениях? Каких ещё отношениях… Переписки, встречи только на соревнованиях — но у них есть условный стук в дверь, какие-то жесты, которые никто, кроме них, не сможет классифицировать правильно, и вот эта вот договорённость — место в постели обратно пропорционально месту на пьедестале. Может, это глупость, но тоже подстёгивало.

А ведь Нейт наверняка приходил с искренними намерениями. Вот чёрт…

Отношения — бесконечно сложная штука. Гораздо, гораздо сложнее, чем четверные. И, может, даже чем йельская математика.

Юзу смотрит на циферблат. По японскому времени уже несколько часов как наступил день его рождения. По канадскому и итальянскому — ещё нет. 

Он всё-таки разувается и влезает под одеяло. В конце концов, выспаться — идея и правда хорошая. И неважно, кто её высказал.

Юзуру сделает себе завтра подарок — в виде пяти квадов или какой-то иной. Сделает. 

Так или иначе.

***

После проката откровенно не хочется вставать со льда. Юзу жмурится — до цветных пятен, до взрывающейся в голове боли, до того, что болеть ко всему начинают глаза. Сделал, сделал, пять прыжков, сумел, выехал, вытянул, а насчёт акселя… очень жаль, но он того всё-таки стоил.

Когда он вчера говорил Нейту: «Я не прыгну аксель», то честно имел в виду четверной. Ну вот… наговорил. Надо было сказать иначе, но, честно признаться, он тогда меньше всего хотел — да и мог — думать о формулировках.

Была бы сейчас короткая — помог бы собрать игрушки, но сил едва остаётся на поклоны. Юзу доезжает до борта, вцепляется в него и в Гислена и не смотрит направо и назад. Яркое, почти неоновое жёлто-белое пятно новой кофты Нейтана маячит с другой стороны, и Юзу сейчас не хочет на него смотреть. Не хочет. Не сейчас. Его прокат окончен, остались только баллы — и прокат Нейтана — но смотреть… нет.

Но он смотрит. Смотрит, как Нейт аккуратно разминается в углу, пока лёд освобождают от Винни. Смотрит, как он постепенно увеличивает себе пространство — с каждой убранной игрушкой. Смотрит, как он вращается — кажется, это даже кто-то фотографирует. Смотрит. Вполуха слушает Гислена, даже что-то отвечает, но смотрит — на лёд. Ругает себя, но отвести взгляд… тяжело, тяжело, тяжелее, чем отношения.

Сумма как будто проходит мимо, даже сразу улетучивается из памяти. Юзу улыбается — Гислену, камерам, только не льду. Встаёт.

Уходя, он слышит, как Нейтана объявляют, слышит тишину — и почти против воли бросает взгляд через плечо.

Нейт ухмыляется. Отсюда Юзу почти ничего не видит, но почти уверен — Нейт копирует своё же вчерашнее выражение лица. То, что скроил, когда они были в номере, когда он одёргивал рукава, когда давал своё обещание.

Скрывшись от взглядов трибун, Юзуру слышит их крик и аплодисменты. Первый прыжок.

Он закрывает глаза. Ему слабо понятно настроение Нейта, но уже то, что понятно, говорит об одном: тот действительно выиграет Финал. Выиграет. Даже если тоже сделает «бабочку». Возможно, даже с падением.

По губам вдруг в свою очередь расползается усмешка. Нейтан выиграет.

А значит, после Юзу возьмёт своё.


End file.
